A True Heir
by writing STELLA
Summary: He left her on the night of her graduation. But freeing Tyler wasn't the only gift he gave her. Now she has to fight for herself and the life they created. Between the little wolf and the baby vampire whom will the most powerfull man in the world choose. And more importantely will she choose him back after she finds out the truth? klaroline, kennet, kalijah, stebekah


He kissed my cheek so softly and lovingly that I had to close my eyes. In that brief moment in which his soft, plump and oh so kissable lips touched my burning cheek I felt an overwhelming joy. I felt complete like he is the other half of my heart that I have been missing for so long. In that short moment I just kept on thinking "Have I done the right thing? Did I choose a right man to save? " Because I knew in that moment I wasn't just choosing a man to love or even date I was choosing a man to save. And while Tyler needed to be saved physically, Klaus needed me to save his heart and soul. In that moment I was afraid but I didn't know of what exactly. Was I afraid of choosing the wrong man or of choosing the right one?

Then his lips left my flaming cheek and he looked at me with those deep cerulean eyes. I smiled not only because he smiled at me but because in that moment in time I decided to leave all my fears behind and choose my deepest, darkest desires. I chose to love the most dangerous and complicated man in the whole world, if only just for a night.

"We better leave this filed love, before the…" I kissed him in the middle of sentence finally free of all my shackles and friendly boundaries. He reacted instantly, his hands grasping my waist and head holding me so impossibly close to his body as if afraid that if by letting me go he will lose me forever. I broke the kiss, smiling at him. He was so stunned but smiled at me with his dimpled smile and his warm eyes.

"Caroline what…" I put my fingers on his lips.

"Don't ask anything. Just for the night Klaus, be with me completely and without the bargains. Forget everything except us and this moment in time." He nodded and picked me up bridal stile, I looped my hands around his neck, my nails scraping the hair on the back I giggled and he whooshed us to my house.

"Klaus why did you bring us here? I thought you would bring us to your house. You know my mom lives here too?" I was a little bit confused, I mean he has this big mansion with a most certainly a huge bed and yet he wants us to do it in my small girly room? Seriously!

"Well, love, I only thought our first time should be where it all started. You remember it don't you? You in your bed like a really chatty Sleeping beauty and me a regular knight in shiny armor." I saw that his words were partially true but there was another reason, something he regretted. I decidet to forget it just for now.

"Well you know Klaus knights don't usually take both roles as princes and the dragons, they decide which one they like the most." I replied cheekily.

He smirked and said "Yes love but I was never an ordinary guy, I love to play with both sides good and evil" he kisses the corner of my mouth "light and dark" he kisses the left side of my chin "playful and seductive " his lips trail my neck with the softest of touches "virginal and erotic" I gasp and moan as his human teeth bite the swell of my breast, his large hands on both sides of my waist trailing up all along until they reach the top of my dress and the only thing that can be heard is my breathy "Klaus" and forceful rip of the fabric. The dress pools at my feet leaving me only in my white lace panties and bra with little bows on top of both. His eyes rake my form, taking it all in as if for the last time trying to soak as much as possible.

"You are so beautiful love." His hands clasp around my shoulders. "So perfect and innocent and yet so delectable." My hands reach his stubbed cheeks my want for him is evident from the tremble in my limbs to the liquid pool between my legs. "Take me Klaus, make me yours forever." We kiss each other so roughly and passionately. His hands are everywhere while mine take of his clothes. First I take the jacket and the shirt then his pants leaving him only in his dark navy boxers. I break our kiss to see my work and my eyes stop at his boxers. His need is evident, his want is touchable and so tense.

"Caroline, love let me take care of you." He says as he lays me down on my bed and unclasps my bra before taking it off. His lips are on my right breast, licking and sucking until the only sound that can be heard are my breathless gasps and the succulent sound of his tongue and lips worshiping my soft mounds. I grasp his hair pulling it so hard I think I will pull it out if its roots, his only answer is to grunt at the feeling.

Then his mouth leave my manhandled globes only to go south down and down and down… and then he reaches the upper bow of my panties. His hands take the soft lace and pull it down my legs all the while looking right into my eyes, smirking as if provoking me to say something. I know what he wants to do but no one ever did something like this to me and for the first time tonight I am embarrassed and I try to cover my pussy with my hands because no one ever saw it so closely. My cheeks suddenly turn pink and he is confused.

"Love what's the matter? No need to be shy now, come on let me pleasure you, I think your lovely flower will like me taking care of it, I bet it will even show its beautiful pearl. " I instantly turn more embarrassed and strangely wetter at his words.

"Klaus let's just skip this and go to the fun part. I don't want to bother you, let's just… " How can she tell him no one ever did this to her. She was just never important enough to have someone go down on her and try to give her pleasure without trying to reach his own.

"Caroline what are you talking about? Believe it or not this is the fun part for me. I finally get to taste you, smell you, feel you. I mean you had sex already right? You are no virgin I doubt my stupid mutt would be so stupid not to cherish you. He wouldn't… wait he never did this to you am I right?" I take my hands from my womanly place and put them over ma eyes, I am so embarrassed right now. He is a thousand years old what would he want with an eighteen year old, insecure girl like me. The bed dips beside me and his large hand clasp mine and open my eyes to his.

"Caroline it's alright, you don't have to be embarrassed." He softly smiles at me and a finally find my voice

"I'm not afraid it's just no one ever did that to me no one ever…" I stop struggling to find the right words and he jumps right in.

"No one ever ate you." He simply states, my eyes turn the size of saucers he laughs softly.

"I'm actually glad no one ever did it Caroline. I was just surprised that Tyler as a wolf never got the urge to taste your delicious juices because I can tell you just by the smell that they will be like a liquid ambrosia " he softly caresses my cheek and I start to relax "I want to do it Caroline for me just as much as for you. Will you let me love? Will you let me be the first man to taste your delicious, sweet juices?" God he is so sinful, I nod and say "Yes" breathlessly, he smiles and starts to settle between my thighs. I watch him closely waiting to feel his warm wet tongue for the first time ever on my sex. What I feel is indescribable. I thought he would just dive in, but not Klaus. With his forefinger he touched my slit from top to bottom and then up again. He took my inner lips and spread them looking in my deepest caver,

"Gods love you are so beautiful, your flower has gorgeous pink petals and its smell is so intoxicating. And such a small opening" he pushes his finger inside of me to the first knuckle. "such a tight passage to my own personal heaven" and just as I think this can't get better his plump lips encompass my pussy. He starts to lick me and eat me as if he is kissing my most intimate parts. I start to moan "Kl-aus…Nik-kklaus" then he joins his finger too. Then the second and the third.

"That's it love moan my name, scream it for everyone to know who brings you such pleasure." His tongue finds mu clit, his lips pinch it bringing an electric shock to my veins, his fingers start to spread inside my tight tunnel, and the tips of his fingers find thee spongy tissue that makes me tremble.

"Come on Caroline come for me, let your juices flow on my fingers. You need to be wet and slick to take me in, I need to spread you and prepare you, I won't fit inside you unless you get your tight passage wet, come on love cum for me let your sweet honey flow." And with the last press of his tongue on my clit I erupt in the most mind-blowing orgasm ever. I arch my back and he holds my waist in one arm while his other hand keeps rubbing me and prolonging my sweet agony.

Finally I stopped shaking and just melted into the mattress. Klaus traced my body up to my lips and kissed me with all his power. I opened my eyes just in time to see him putting the fingers drenched in my juices into his mouth, his full lips glistening with my essence. God, this man is sexy as hell. "Delicious love, you just became my favorite flavor." He smirked and jumped and captured his lips with mine, I could still taste myself on him. In the mean time I removed his boxers and his member sprang out. An alpha male for real. That was supposed to go in me? He was bigger and wider than even Damon and he was huge, it really hurt the first time I slept with him. Nevertheless Caroline Forbes was never afraid of anything, so… I went for it, literally. I grasped his dick in my hand and it barely fit, his mushroom head filled my hand. His precum started dripping from the opening on the top.

"Caroline…oh, love please don't stop." He moaned and I felt proud of myself, I brought a thousand year old hybrid to his knees. "You like it Klaus, don't you, me grasping your big, hard cock. Look Klaus it is weeping from happiness." I squeezed a little bit tighter just to prove my point. In second I found myself back on my back. "Sorry love I can't wait any longer, I need you so much." He took my right hand in his left and held it while he grasped his cock with his right one. First he tried to push the head inside but it didn't fit. Then he decided to slide it up and down my opening, I was so wet that in a minute his head was glistening. He pushed his head in it stretched me to the impossible girth. Then with his right hand he took my left hand so that now he can raise himself while holding both my hands. It is such an intimate detail. He used his leverage to push his member all the way in, so deep that his tip was reaching the opening to my womb. We both gasped me at the fullness I felt with him inside me, him from my tightness and warmth. He started to withdraw from my depths only to push back in. he dived back in for a kiss. We started a slow fulfilling rhythm and went on for hours.

The first time he came he let go of my hands and hugged me so tightly I thought he would never let me go, his lips found my throat, just softly touching it with his lips. In that moment I hugged him back just as tightly. I held him while he broke in my arms and mended together all at the same time. In that moment I never wanted for either of us to let go of each other. I felt his warm cum spurting into my womb, some of it running down my thighs.

We went on until the dawn when he fell on the bed on my left side and scooped me into his arms. I put my right hand on his chest right above his heart where his hand soon joined me. He kissed my forehead. And the reality started to set in.

"When are you leaving? " I asked with a broken voice.

"Want to get rid of me so soon sweetheart? And here I thought we were going in the right direction." His answered in a teasing manner but I could hear he was hurt by my words.

"You know it's not like that. I'm just not ready yet. I don't know when I will be. I just know that one day I'll be ready to give us a true chance." I told him sincerely. I just knew that it is closer than I told him it will be, it scared me a little.

He sighed. "I know sweetheart. It's just… I thought this will be enough for me just for a little while until you come to me forever. But I find myself missing you already. " unconsciously his arms tightened around my small frame.

He kissed me again. "Sleep now love. I'll be here until the morning."

I felt secure and loved. My eyelids just fell down and I was asleep. When I woke up the bead was empty but still warm. On his place was a drawing of me looking up at him, smiling, with our clasped hands above his heart. The inscription said "Always and forever until you come to me again."

I smiled knowing it will be sooner than we both thought.

The only thing was that neither of us thought it will be that soon. The thing was that that night the faiths took matters into their own hands and we created the most precious thing ever.

We created life.


End file.
